


Post Festival - events that happened after

by MistBorn_SprenDeath



Series: Transcriptions [1]
Category: Dream SMP (MCYT), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Festival, Gen, Transcription of the Events immediately after the festival, transcription, writing reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath
Summary: This is a writing reference for the events that happened after Techno was ordered to kill Tubbo - taken from Tommy's VODS channel - linked in referenced works down below.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ua2ip0xgwkg&t=4635s
Series: Transcriptions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120619
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Post Festival - events that happened after

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Technoblade betrays TommyInnit at The Dream SMP Festival...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705697) by TommyVODS. 



When everything goes down hill: AKA, Schlatt just ordered Technoblade to kill Tubbo.

  * Techno first smacked Tubbo once with his fist (his pickaxe, it was just a smack)
  * The first firework went off but it wasn’t enough, not even a second after the second one went off
  * Tommy pearls to the stage and hits(with sword) Techno, pushes him, then hits him again (with sword)
  * Kills Quackity (no armor on this boi)
  * Purpled comes to fight (full enchanted netherite gear)
  * Purpled is set on fire - places water to not die - gets stuck fitting in the back exit of the stage 
  * Purpled runs out and to the left Tommy in pursuit (Tommy is using Axe Boy)
  * Ponk takes over (diamond armor) when Purpled is set on fire
  * Then Turns to run when he is also set on fire
  * Runs from both Purpled and Ponk 
  * Quackity (still no armor) appraoches 
  * Tommy runs but is quickly run down by so many people (around the side of the lake)
  * Dies after killing Ponk (looses all his gear)



(Tommy had set his spawn in the tower - so he’s still in Manberg)

  * Tommy wants to find the Button
  * Tubbo convinces him not to
    * “Don’t stoop to Wilbur’s level.”
  * Tubbo talks about how Techno wiped out indiscriminately



(Starts going to Pogtopia)

  * Tommy is upset that Technoblade killed Tubbo 
    * “He _killed you_ , Tubbo! He _killed you_!”
  * Tommy is gearing up in iron at Pogtopia



  * Wilbur has given himself up (doesn’t want Nikki dead)
  * Techno mentions a contract with Schlatt
  * Techno tries to protect Wilbur (you have my shield)
  * Techno murders everyone 



  * Tubbo and Tommy meet in the tunnels and run back to Pogtopia
  * Wilbur panics - HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ON OUR SIDE!
  * They see the 2 boys and get chased down
  * Circle around and go back to the tunnels
  * Everyone freaks - YOU KILLED TUBBO!



  * THEN Wilbur is all like - 



Wilbur:

This is perfect! No no no no! Look, Tommy, this is perfect! Tommy, this is absolutely magnificent! Do you know why this is magnificent, Tommy?

Tommy:

Why?

Wilbur:

Because now I - i-it’s-it’s exactly what I said! No one’s on our side, Tommy!Everyone’s just listening to whoever has the most power! No one _cares_! Nobody has any _honor_ here! They’re just doing as they’re _told_! Tommy, this is perfect!”

Technoblade:

Oh no, Wilbur’s on his corruption arc.

Wilbur:

Oh shut up, Technoblade! You’re in it as well! This isn’t about _me_! This is about blowing up Manberg! This about just finishing it! We’ve got this! Look, Tommy! What else do I need to convince you? The festival was a front!

Tommy:

……Where’s the button?

Wilbur:

The button’s ‘round the back of the hill

Tommy:

…..

Wilbur:

Oh, are you looking for it?

Tommy:

….You wanna’ go find the button? (looking at Tubbo)

Tubbo:

*Nods aggressively* 

  * But there are people at the other end of the tunnel so they nope out of that
  * Wilbur entices Nikki to come to Pogtopia
  * He also suggests they invite _everyone_ to Pogtopia, and Tommy very says NOPE
    * “No one cares!”
    * Techno - “To be fair I was upfront about the anarchy”
    * You _intentionally_ murdered, Tubbo!
    * Slight amount of peer pressure - you just bend?! - Yes, immediately
    * *insert insane Wilbur laugh*
    * Okay fine I won’t blow up Manberg this time
    * Nikki - hold up, what?
    * Wilbur - Oh, yes, sorry Nikki, you missed that part. I planning on blowing up Manberg
  * Once again invites Nikki to Pogtopia 
  * Nikki sounds confused/concerned (rightly so)
  * Reunite (Techno, Wilbur, Tommy Tubbo) Techno has trident and netherite - Tommy’s holding an axe - Tubbo is also in netherite holding an enchanted crossbow



**WILBUR YOU CORRUPT ORANGE IN THE FRUIT BASKET:**

Wilbur *greeting*:

Technoblade! The blade!

Techno *greeting*:

The blade!

Wilbur:

The blade! The gang!

Techno:

Ooo!

Wilbur:

Look at! The gang’s all here! Ooo! Watch out, Technoblade, Tommy’s angry at you. Look at him, look at him. Look at his eyes. Look - those little pink arms! Look - he’s pissed at you, dude. Technoblade, he’s angry.

Techno:

Yeaah.

Wilbur:

Little boy’s angry. Hahaha

Techno:

Yeaah.

Wilbur:

Look at him, look at him. He’s angry. Go one. Tommy, say something, say something.

Tommy:

…..*looks betrayed angry/sad* *looks to Tubbo* ….Why’d you kill him, Techno?

Techno:

Oh. I was under peer pressure, you have got to understand.

Tommy:

You can’t just _do it_ , Techno, there’s much more to that than that. You just _bend_? What’s - what’s _wrong_ with you?

Techno:

Auhh. A lot of things really. I’ve a bad attention span, uh, I’m bad at conversation, don’t really deal with the social conversations well- Um. Might ‘ve just committed tax fraud recently

Tommy:

 _Technoblade_ , you _killed Tubbo_! You killed him when you were asked to by the president!

Techno:

Oh, and the murder.

Tommy:

And it’s not even _your_ present! He’s just some in-insane g-guy! Some supervillain!

Techno:

If I didn’t follow their orders there were like 20 dudes there that would have jumped me, Tommy. Alright?

Tommy:

You had - You can _literally fly_ _-_ you can literally - you have the power to _flight,_ you have the power of flight _._

Techno:

It wasn’t _raining! I can only fly in the rain, Tommy! It’s my one weakness!_

Tommy:

You messed up, man. *hits techno w/ fist* Hand me your armor

Wilbur:

Hold this, hold this, hold this for a sec, hold this for a sec. I need to go get Nikki, y-you just keep on going - I-I’ll be back

Tommy:

Hand my your armor

Techno *to Wilbur*:

Just leave me, Wilbur.

Tommy:

Hand me your armor.

Techno:

I’m not going to _hand_ you my armor.

Tommy:

You’re not, you’re not, you’re not even Pogtopia anymore. You’re, you’re just another Jschlatt. A Jschlatt follower.

Techno:

I’m just an _anarchist, man_.

Tommy:

No, no, you just bended to democracy - that is _literally_ the _complete_ opposite.

Techno:

To be fair, I killed everyone.

Wilbur:

*muttering* Going to weaken them, wanna’ to weaken them

Tommy:

Listen man, I’m having some respect here, you prick

Techno *to Wilbur*:

Wait, weaken who?

Tommy:

*hits Techno with axe*

Techno:

Wait. Who are we weakening, Wilbur?

Wilbur:

I don’t know about you, Tommy, but I forgive Technoblade! I forgive Technoblade in a heartbeat! 

Tommy:

I do _not_ forgive Technoblade!

Wilbur:

I _do_

Tommy:

He just murdered Tubbo! When - When the old - Nikki what do you think?

Wilbur:

What you- do you want to do about it?

Tommy:

I want him to leave! I want you to get _out_ of here!

Tubbo:

I don’t - I don’t-

Tommy:

Go be next to _your_ president! *hits twice with fist*

Techno:

Then you can destroy Manberg without my help, Tommy? You think you can destroy Manberg without my help?

Tommy:

Just go be next to your president.

Wilbur:

Tubbo, what do you think?

Techno:

How well did your charge go earlier, Tommy?

Wilbur:

Wait, wait wait! Techno, Tommy, stop talking on behalf of Tubbo. I want to hear what he thinks. I wanna hear - Come on, Tubbo, tell

Tubbo:

Well-

Wilbur:

Tell Tommy how much you _hate_ him, Tommy to- I wanna’ see them _fight_ \- I wanna’ see them fight, dude. Please.

Tubbo:

Ooh, I actually do quite want to see them fight. *To Tommy* Take these *copious amounts of crossbows*

(Tommy Points one at Technoblade)

Wilbur:

Now say what- how you _feel_ , Tubbo. How much do you - How much do you _hate_ that man? Look at him, _Look at him_. He _murdered_ you in front of a crowd. Look at that face.

Tubbo (monotone esque):

Yeah! Screw you!

Wilbur:

You didn’t - You didn’t sound very enthused there, Tubbo.

Tubbo:

Oh.

(Tommy points the crossbow at Tubbo) Why are Tubbo:

Why you pointing it at _me?_

Tommy:

Uh- um, I was just - sorry. *switches to axe*

Wilbur:

Tubbo, do, do, do you hate him? How much do you hate him, Tubbo?

Tubbo:

Y-Yea! I can’t - honestly! I was a little bit suprised! Yea, it took me by suprise, I feel like I’m in shock still! My hands are shaking.

Tommy:

Tubbo, you literally just got- got _betrayed_ by ev - by _him_! And you said you wouldn’- you said you were on our side! You join- only joined the server to be on our side! *to Tubbo* And you feel a _little bit_ betrayed! *hits Techno with axe*

Techno:

I only joined this server to destroy the government, alright?

Tommy:

Well you didn’t do it- you just _followed_ the government! The president asked you what, you followed him! You followed him! *hits techno with axe*

Wilbur:

I’m going to go make a - I’m going to make a combat pit. Hold on, you guys keep talking.

Tubbo:

We’ve got in-fighting

Techno:

*short laugh* We’re going to fight it

Wilbur:

You guys keep talking *mining out the pit*

Techno:

Tommy versus Technoblade?

Nikki:

Tommy?

Wilbur:

Yeaah!

Nikki:

Hey, Tommy?

Wilbur:

Yes, yes, yes.

Techno:

We’re gonna reserve this with a trial by combat?

Nikki:

C-Can we talk in private for a sec?

(Tubbo has just given Tommy all his netherite armor)

Nikki:

T-Tommy

Tommy:

Hello

Nikki:

I’m getting very very weird vibes from Wilbur. Is he okay?

Tommy:

*pause* No, no he’s not. He’s gone insane. He was about to blow up Manberg.

Nikki:

It’s his country!

Tommy:

He-He’s building a _combat_ pit for us!

Nikki:

What happened? I-I don’t understand! I-

Tommy:

He’s become the villain, Nikki

Nikki:

(softly) …oh no. Oh my- Oh my goodness

Tommy:

He doesn’t even care that Technoblade killed Tubbo. He-He just doesn’t care.

Nikki:

I-I-I’m so- I’m just happy that Tubbo is alive. I was so worried. It was so scary!

(Tommy makes eye contact with Wilbur, who’s stopped, staring at him)

Tommy:

Let’s go - Let’s go back

Nikki:

O-Okay, let’s go back, let’s go back

They come back and Tubbo and Wilbur are talking about something to do with Yams (idk)

Nikki:

(softly) We’re- we’re back

Wilbur:

Oh you’re back. Well, Tommy, Tommy! Techno! Get in there! I say armorless and with shields, ya?

(Tommy takes off all of Tubbo’s armor)

Wilbur:

Ya! He’s ready!

Techno:

Wait - what’s the point of armorless with shields?

Wilbur:

No, cuz’ then you’ve got a proper - It’s a _long_ fight isn’t it?

Technoblade:

But you can just hold the shield out and be immortal

Wilbur:

Okay Fine, then just armorless, armorless. You’re allowed- You’re allowed-

Techno:

Wait, with weapons?

Wilbur:

No, no, no. Fists, _fists_. Come on. T-Tommy, Tommy, think about what he did to your friend Tubbo. Think about what he did. Think about-

Techno:

Alright, fist fight?

Tommy:

Yeah, no armor.

Wilbur:

Tubbo, Tubbo, before we do the fight, just - just- rile them up.

Tubbo:

I don’t - I kind of forgive Technoblade.

Tommy:

Wha-?!

Techno:

Thank you, Tubbo

Tubbo:

I mean - no, no, no! Think about it!

Tommy:

Wha-?!

Tubbo:

It makes - It makes sense! Okay? Like, okay, it _was_ you three versus an entire nation of people who are much more powerful than you.

Techno:

Exactly!

Tubbo:

And! There was a lot of peer pressure!

Techno:

Yaa! *nods*

Tubbo:

And if you think about it now, all that you’ve done is gained a pair of hands. Ya’ know?

Techno:

This is a huge win for us.

Tubbo:

I don’t think there needs to be, like, in-fighting. I feel like, ya,-

Tommy:

We could have taken back Manberg, Tubbo! He _literally betrayed_ you! In a heart beat!

Techno:

I wouldn’t have taken out Manberg

(Tubbo tries to speak but the other two are louder)

Tommy:

If you hadn’t taken out Tubbo, Schlatt was wearing no armor, Quackity was wearing no armor! It was _literally_ Fundy and Punz you had to kill.

Techno:

It wasn’t even- It wasn’t even heart beat! It took me like 10 seconds to betray. To be fair.

Tommy:

Oh, okay, okay. Well, thank you for being _fair_ , Technoblade!

Tubbo:

Well, ya, what I was thinking was like- okay, you’ve got to bear in mind that even if you had managed to blow it up - that’s not really a win, is it. That’s just starting from ground zero.

Wilbur:

So you’re saying they _shouldn’t_ duel in the pit?

Tubbo:

Uh, fine, Wilbur. Let them duel in the pit.

Wilbur:

*laugh* Well, okay *laugh* In you go! *hits Tommy, knocking him into the wall* *knocks him into the pit with a second hit*

Tubbo:

Get in the pit.

Techno:

You didn’t really rile him up, Tubbo. You kind of just sat there.

Techno:

Are you sure you want to do this?

Tubbo:

I-I’m sorry, I’m not an advocate for violence! I think everyone should just, get along, ya’ know?

Wilbur:

I mean, that’s very mature of you, Tubbo. But I mean I’m sure - unfortunately though for you, Tubbo, Tommy isn’t as mature.That's why he can't be president. He’s too - He follows his emotions too strongly. He gets too angry at things. He doesn’t - look, look at him! Look at him! Even after you’ve forgiven Technoblade, he’s gone into the pit to fight him in hand to hand combat. This is a man driven by his emotions not by political goals. Look at him. Too young. I say, I sayTommy throws the first punch.

Tubbo:

I-

Wilbur:

When you’re ready Tommy.

Techno: (shifts in the opposite corner, furthest from the exit)

Sure you want to do this Tommy?

(Tommy looks up at Tubbo and Nikki. Doesn’t say anything but Nikki is shaking her head frantically. Wilbur is silent.)

Tubbo:

I don’t - I think , Tommy, just do what you think is right.

Techno:

We can settle our feelings with our fists, but whoe- what happens here, win or lose, no hard feelings.

(Tommy looks back up at Wilbur, who is watching him)

Techno:

It stays in the pit.

Tommy:

You killed Tubbo, Techno

Techno:

It stays in the pit

Tommy:

You killed - You killed my right hand man. You - and you-

Techno:

In the pit!

Tommy:

You referred to Jschlatt as Mr. President

Techno:

Oh, I mean, he is a president. Even if I’m not part of his country that’s still the title, I mean.

Techno:

Do it! Do it! Kill him! Punch him!

Tommy:

I’m not doing this for Wilbur. None of this is about Wilbur any more. (Looks at Tubbo) You betrayed us, Techno. You betrayed us.

Techno:

I was peer pressured!

Tommy:

That’s not- you can’t just keep saying that

Techno:

There was like 20 guys and they would have shot me where I stood!

Tommy:

You can _literally_ fly! You keep-!

Techno:

It wasn’t raining! 

Tommy:

You keep saying the same-! ***first punch, knocks Techno into the wall* *second punch***

Techno:

***punch at the same time, throwing Tommy back across the pit***

**(Many Punches)**

Wilbur:

Yes!

**(Tommy gets the upper hand)**

Wilbur:

Yes!

**(Techno corners Tommy but it is fairly evenly matched)**

Wilbur:

Get it out, Tommy! Think about what he did! Think of what he did to Tubbo!

***Techno gets Tommy down to 1 heart.***

Wilbur:

Think of what he did!

***Techno defeats Tommy***

Wilbur:

There we go. There we go!

**(Tommy respawns in Manberg, in the Tower)**

Techno:

Stays in the pit.

Wilbur:

It’s perfect - that is perfect.

Tommy:

You betrayed him, Technoblade. You betrayed him.

Techno:

Stays in the pit.

Wilbur:

That is absolutely perfect! Thank you, thank you!

  * Then Wilbur goes on a tirade about how he doesn’t care if Technoblade is on their side or not, he just wants an anarchy buddy to destroy the server with him 
  * Wilbur mentions that he has Dream’s support



**Tommy’s Messages:**

_You whisper to Tubbo: tubbo_

_You whisper to Tubbo: this is not right_

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: yes?_

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: He’s gone CRAZY_

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: He’s gone CRAZY_

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: He’s gone CRAZY_

_Tubbo_ whispers to you: He’s gone CRAZY_

_You whisper to Tubbo: He’s gone crazy_

_You whisper to Nihachu: he’s gone ****in crazy_

  * Tommy argues with Techno again
    * It stays in the pit
    * It wasn’t in the pit! It was in front of everyone and you chose to side with him because of pressure!
  * Tommy makes a diamond chest plate, Wilbur leaves
  * Techno gives Tommy back his inventory except for the weakness arrows 
  * Techno had a button (THE button?)
    * "Tommy, the thing is, you’re using words. But the thing about the world, Tommy, is the only universal language is violence. And we’ve had that conversation. We’ve spoken that language, _in the pit_. It’s over,Tommy, onto a new day, a _new_ plot, to destroy L'Manberg…“ *laughs*
  * Private convo with Tubbo & Nikki
    * We can’t trust either of those crazies, but you know what they say, keep your friends close but your enemies closer [I’m very paraphrasing]
    * ALSO Tommy says he forgives Techno - Wilbur takes this to mean that Tommy endorses their anarchy and chaos
    * He says - Tubbo and Nikki, let’s go talk outside (take the jukebox and the music disc ‘blocks’) The sun is setting



Tommy:

We can’t go down now. We’re together, alright?

Nikki:

Yes, we are.

Tommy:

*shaky exhale* We can’t lose now

{You can’t rob me! I don’t have anything you can take!}

Nikki:

We’ll figure something out, as long as we stick together

Tubbo:

Yeah.

Tommy:

We’ve got to stick together.

**Author's Note:**

> This took hours - don't ask me how many - especially because they talk so fast and over each other often, so I divided it the best I could. 
> 
> The dialogue that I did spend time writing out is portions that no one has written into fics, and I added in the pit fight because there are only a few of those. 
> 
> Feel free to use this as a resource, and if there are any mistakes - or there's a bit of information you want to add, feel free to leave a comment below so I can fix it / put it in. :D


End file.
